


Brain Chemistry

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, child-rearing, half-vulcan or half-human, still a different brain chemistry from either parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: prompt: where do they disagree on how to raise Spock and where do they agree.A/N: sort of missed a piece of the prompt, but this was what hit me
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Brain Chemistry

The first thing Sarek realized was that he had made a mistake. In marrying a teacher, one who was as thorough as Amanda was, he truly should have realized that an argument with her over Spock's education in Vulcan ways would not end with her refusing to speak further.

When she had ended the conversation the day prior, it should have been a warning.

"Wife," he greeted neutrally. Spock, he could see through the back windows, stimulating I-Chaya with companion enrichment devices.

"Sit down, please, and take a look at the data I have prepared for you, in regards to why I do not feel strictly using Vulcan methodology is going to work with helping Spock manage his emotions," she said, voice a bit more firm with him than he was accustomed to. 

"As you wish, Amanda." He sat down, looking over medical graphs of various neurotransmitters present in Vulcans and Humans, the differing levels, and began to slowly understand the truly uphill battle his son faced. Even if the levels were not at human peaks, Spock was facing an onslaught of chemicals in his brain that no Vulcan typically saw.

It did not truly change his wish for his son to grow up properly Vulcan, but he would concede that typical Vulcan discipline needed to be augmented.

"What do you — ahh, of course," he said, as she handed him an elegantly outline plan for handling this.

"I do wish him to fit in with our peoples, Sarek. Here on Vulcan and among humans. He would be at a complete loss with humans if we leave it to just Vulcan methods, when his brain is responding to human stimuli."

"I had hoped to see him strive for the Science Academy," Sarek mused aloud, not certain why Amanda was so certain their son would be exposed to humans in a human environment.

She favored him with one of those looks that he had never learned to interpret. "He will become who he is going to be, husband. I refuse to see him pushed twice as hard as a normal child, as if the heritage he acquired from me is shameful and a disability."

"Shame is not something Vulcans indulge in," Sarek said. "But I see the merit in your plans. Please, proceed with the augmented education."

Her words lingered, though, amidst other difficulties. In siring Spock, had he engineered potential failure?


End file.
